Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve an enclosure of a computational unit, such as a cabinet for a computer comprising a set of electronic components (e.g., processors, memory components, and nonvolatile storage devices), where climate regulation within the enclosure is achieved through the use of one or more climate regulators. Because excess heat may disrupt the accurate operation of the computational unit and eventually cause thermal damage, the enclosure may comprise thermal climate regulators, such as a set of fans positioned and configured to draw air into the enclosure, push the air over the components of the computational unit, and expel heated air out of the enclosure as exhaust. More powerful temperature regulation may be achieved through the use of heating components and/or air conditioning components that actively heat or cool the inlet air or the residual air within the enclosure. Other types of climate regulators may manage other climate properties of the enclosure (e.g., humidity regulators may add or remove moisture from the inlet air; air pressure regulators may adjust the air pressure within the enclosure; and air filter regulators may remove particulate contaminants of inlet air). These “active” climate regulators may interoperate with “passive” climate regulators (e.g., heatsinks that physically contact the electronic components and diffuse heat over a large area surface) to regulate the climate within the enclosure.
Many types of climate regulators provided within an enclosure may present configurable operating settings. For example, fans may be set to operate at faster or slower fan speeds to achieve variable cooling, and a fan array may adjust the number of operating fans. While more powerful climate regulation may be desirable to maintain the climate within the enclosure within a precise range, higher operating rates of climate regulators may involve greater energy expenditure (e.g., higher electricity costs and faster drain of batteries of portable devices) and/or increased noise or vibration within the enclosure. Accordingly, the operating settings of climate regulators may be adjusted by a user and/or automatically by the enclosure.